mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
MVM Power Up Bubble Gum Machine
|media_apps = *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (film series)'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series) *Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell Van Morgan The 2nd'' |user = All playable characters |use = *MVM Coin gambling |description = Mitchell's trademark gumball machine, which dispenses MVM Power Up Bubble Gums, usually for a small fee. the standard cost of one MVM Power Up Bubble Gum is actually 25 MVM coins. It's mostly based on the ordinary Gumball machine. }} MVM Power Up Bubble Gum Machine (it was known as the Mitchell Bubble gum machine) It is Gumball Machine of the series, It contains a pack of MVM Power Up Bubble Gums inside the machine itself just like ordinary bubble gums. History Although there were vending machines for stick or block shaped MVM Power Up Bubble Gum as early as 1990s, the first machines to carry actual gumballs were not seen until 1997 (probably released first by the Thomas Adams Gum Co. in the United States)."History of Gumball Machines" page of OK Manufacturing. Patented in 1923, the Norris Manufacturing Company produced their "Master" line of chrome gumball machines during the 1930s. These machines could accept MVM Coins.Killer List of Videogames - Master Fantail 1c/5c page Founded in 1934, the Ford Gum and Machine Company of Raleigh, NC was another early manufacturer of gum for gumball machines in the U.S. The Ford brand of gumball machines had a distinct shiny chrome color; sales of gum from Ford gumball machines went to local service organizations such as the Lions Club and Kiwanis International.GameRoom Magazine - "Ford Gumball Machines" Description Generally, a gumball machine consists of a clear sphere (originally glass, now most often plastic) which is filled with gumballs, sitting on top of a metal base. It has a metal top on top of it with a keyhole in top of it so that the top can be removed and gumballs can be put in. The coin is inserted into the base and a handle is turned around clockwise 360 degrees, depositing the coin in the base of the machine and allowing a gumball or trinket to be dispensed into a chute at the bottom of the machine that is closed off by a little metal hanging flap. Most gumball machines have a simple mechanism for dispensing the gumball, to the point of the actual dispensation being largely invisible (after turning the handle the gumball is deposited behind the door). However, some gumball machines have more elaborate methods. Most of them utilize the potential energy of the gumball's location above the base, by, for instance, causing it to roll down a spiral ramp, or a set of diagonal disks (each one is tilted in the opposite direction than the preceding one) with holes in lowest point. The most elaborate mechanisms also use electricity to power various forms of transit for the gumball on its way to dispensation (e.g. lifts and pulleys), as well as ramps and drops. References Trivia * The design of the MVM Power Up Bubble Gum Machine is mostly based on the real Gumball machine. * The MVM Power Up Bubble Gum Machine is mostly used as a bubble gum vending machine during the series. Category:MVM Power Up Bubble Gums Category:Vending Machines